A Steamy Stormy Night
by RoseHedgehog91
Summary: A Knuckles/OC story. Knuckles and Sarah are staying inside to wade out a storm, but things are about to get pretty steamy as the storm moves along. Read to find out what happens, and review! Sorry that it kinda sucks. I'm new at writing this kind of stuff.


On a warm summer night, a summer storm was starting to come towards Knothole Square. Sarah the Hedgehog was busy finishing up some chores and reading a book on the couch. She had the whole house to herself for the night because her favorite brothers, Sonic and Tails, were gone to see a rock concert in the next town over and stay in a hotel for the night. Just as the storm was about hit the town, Sarah heard a loud knock at her door. When she looked out the window, she saw her boyfriend, Knuckles outside.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to stay here for the night to to protect you from the storm since the guys aren't here."

"You just want to crash here so you can stay dry and warm from the storm, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm serious about the other part. I want to make sure my beautiful girlfriend is safe and not missing her handsome boyfriend.", he said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, okay. You can stay here until the storm's gone; and P.S, you're not that handsome.", she teased.

"Oh, be quiet. You know I'm really handsome. You can't deny it."

"I can and I am. You can't make me say you're really handsome no matter how hard you try."

"Oh, I'll make you say it, somehow. For now, what do you feel like doing?"

"Why don't we have a picnic indoors? I've been itching to have some alone time with you, and with the guys gone, they won't make fun of us."

"You hear that? That's the sound of heavenly bliss and no annoying friends. Don't tell them I said that though."

"*giggles* I won't tell them that. Come on, lets make something to eat."

Knuckles begins to make some sandwiches and place them on a picnic blanket in the living room. Sarah was putting fruit in a bowl and getting a bowl of whipped cream from the fridge and sat down on the blanket. After putting some firewood in the fireplace, Knuckles lights a match and starts a fire to warm up the room.

"Now this is the best way to have some romantic alone time. Just you, me and some delicious food to eat without having to deal with the antics of the guys and Eggman.", Sarah said, grabbing a small sandwich.

"You're telling me. Being with you all alone is so rare now. I can't even get to try and call you without my friends teasing me about it.", Knuckles whined.

"Well, they're just jealous over the fact you have me as a girlfriend and they don't even go on dates like you do.", she said, eating half of her sandwich.

"That's pretty possible. Of course, every guy in town is so jealous that I'm the lucky guy who snatched you up before anybody else would.", he said as he hugged her gently.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm lucky I chose you. Otherwise, I would be in the arms of some jerk would doesn't love me for me. I would be so unhappy if I didn't have you holding me tightly and calling me beautiful once in a while."

"Well, you are very beautiful to me. I love you, and if you loved me, you would tell me that I'm pretty handsome."

"Oh, no way! I'm never going to say that. Unless you make me say it, I'm never to to say that to you.", she smirked

"Oh, I'll make you say it, even if it takes me all night."

"Yeah, right.", she teased.

She grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the bowl of whipped cream. She eats it, but a smudge of whipped cream ends up on her left cheek. Knuckles notices it and moves closer to her. He slowly licks it off, as Sarah blushes and giggles a little.

"Knuckles, don't do that. I'm very ticklish.", she gasped and covers her mouth with her hands, realizing she just admitted her secret.

Sarah had always been very ticklish since she was a kid. She wanted to keep it under wraps so I wouldn't have been used against her. The only people that knew were Sonic, Tails, and her best friend, Talia.

"Ooh, looks like I just found a way to make you say I'm handsome and torture you for being pretty stubborn."

Knuckles took off his gloves and wiggles his fingers towards her. She tries to crawl away but Knuckles jumps on top and pins her to the ground. He begins to kiss her neck and under her chin to start making her laugh and squirm a little.

Then, he moves his hands to her smooth stomach and begins to toy with her. He slowly moves is fingers up and down, making her squirm and laugh. Knuckles began to laugh himself watching his girlfriend squirm around and laugh from such weakness.

"N-No! Please, stop! It's not funny!", she laughed.

"Then why are you laughing? You seem to think this is really fun.", he said as he stops for a moment.

"Oh, stop it. So you found out my secret. At least you're done."

"Oh, I'm not done. I just wanted to hear laugh and tease you. Now, you better start laughing."

Knuckles jumped on her body, dances his fingers all over Sarah's sides and stomach, making her laugh crazily.

"Aah! Knuckles, stop! Oh, please, stop it!", she yelled, trying to squirm out of his grasp and swat his hands away.

"Say that you love me and that I'm a handsome guy! Say it!", he smiled.

"Okay! O-Okay! You're the most handsome guy I know and I love you!"

"Really?", he said as he stopped torturing her.

"Of course. I just didn't want to say it because it's fun teasing you like that.", she panted.

"Well, now I found a way to tease you and it is pretty funny watching you squirm and laugh."

"I guess. Just don't let this get out of this house. I don't want anybody else to know."

"Trust me. I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's more fun when I do it to you.", he smiled slyly.

Sarah smiled as he leaned towards her face and kissed her lips. Knuckles wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Then he lies her down on the blanket, moving the food out of the way. They pull away from their kiss to regain their breath. Sarah shivers a bit and starts rubbing her arms.

"Oh, you feeling chilly?"

"Just a little bit. I'm okay."

Knuckles then comes up with an idea and smiles deviously.

"Well, how about I help warm you up?"

"How can you do that?"

NOW THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET SEXY & ROMANTIC.

Knuckles kisses her neck sensually, causing her to blush and feel warmer. He moves his lips down under her chin, causing her to moan and giggle a little.

"Feeling warm now?", he smirked.

"A little. But what are you planning?"

Knuckles didn't answer her question, but responded with a kiss to her lips. Sarah wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She then feels something that make her feeling hot.

Knuckles then begins to unbutton her purple blouse and feel her soft curves. He takes off her blouse and tosses it aside. He kisses her shoulder, lowering the strap of her silky black bra with his teeth. He begins to unclip her bra and slowly takes it off of her body. Sarah blushes and covers her chest with her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I like what I see. It's all right."

Knuckles begins to slowly move her arms to see her soft 36C breasts. He squeezes them playfully, making her moan with pleasure. His hands slowly move down her stomach toward her hips, causing her to giggle softly.

Knuckles begins to unbutton her dark jeans and strips them to show off her long, luscious legs. He slowly moves his hands up her legs to feel how smooth they are and moves his hands towards her hips again.

"How did I get to grab a beautiful girl like you?"

Sarah blushed madly and felt her body temperature rise. Knuckles then kisses her lips and moves his hands towards her black, satin panties. He slowly lowers the piece of fabric down her legs until it was completely off. Knuckles then sat up to see the beautiful hedgehog that laid before him. Sarah blushed as Knuckles was silent for a while.

"Do you like what you see?", she asked modestly and shyly.

"No. I love it. I thought you were beautiful before but you look so stunning."

"I-I do?"

"Of course. You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what. And I'll always love you too."

"Aww, Knuckles. That was so sweet and romantic, and I love you too."

They kiss each other on their lips as Sarah tries to reach for her clothes to cover herself again, but Knuckles moves them away from her reach. She pulls away from her kiss, feeling confused.

"Hey, you look great without them, plus I want to keep you like this for a little while longer."

"Come on, Knuckles. Give them back."

Knuckles grabs her clothes and holds them close to his body.

"No way. If you want them, you gotta come get them!", he smirked as her ran to her room.

"Knuckles! That's not funny!"

Sarah grabs the picnic blanket on the floor and wraps it around her body to cover herself. She walked up the stairs and opened it to find her clothes on her bed but no echidna. She walked in slowly and as she reached her bed, she heard the door slam shut and locked. She turned around to see her boyfriend walk slowly towards her wearing absolutely nothing at all. She drooled over his six-pack abs, and how long his member was.

"See something you like, Sarah?"

Sarah blushed at that statement and turned away so he wouldn't see her red face. Then she felt Knuckles' large arms wrap around her body and felt the blanket slowly unwrap and fall to the floor.

"Now, do you think you're ready for your first time?"

Sarah gasps at his question and blushes madly. She never imagined that she would lose her V-Card tonight, but she did want Knuckles to be the one to be her first since she was deeply in love with him. She smiled shyly as she came to her decision.

"Yes.", she whispers.

Knuckles smiled then grabs her bridal style and lies her down on her bed. He climbs on top of her and covers them with her blanket.

"You ready?", he asked.

Sarah just nodded her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the time to come to her.

Knuckles begins to kiss her, and pulls her close to his body. He holds her, rubbing him member against her body, how strong and hard it was. He moved his lips slowly down her neck, having his tongue softly touch her skin. Sarah felt shivers go down her spine and goosebumps form on her arms. She had dreamed of this day and is enjoying every moment of it. Knuckles then begins to thrust his member into Sarah's virgin flower. She squeals in pain as she felt him inside her, but moans with pleasure.

"Oh, K-Knuckles, don't be too rough on me. It's hurts a little."

"I won't do anything you're not happy with. Just relax, and it'll be fine."

He kisses her neck and gives her a small hickey. She moans with pleasure as she feels his soft lips travel around her shoulder, neck and towards her breasts. He holds her tightly, feeling the warmth of her body on his skin, and how soft and smooth her perfectly beautiful body is. He continues to move his member inside her, making her shiver with pleasure and excitement. He nuzzles her neck, breathing in her sweet smelling pheromones and her scent of roses and her favorite perfume.

"You're such a beautiful girl, and I love you, Sarah.", he whispered into her ear.

Sarah blushed bright red after feeling his warm breath in her ear, just driving her crazy, making her shake like a leaf with excitement.

"I-I love you too. You make me feel so happy right now. Oh, god. I'm going to- I think I-"

"I know. I'm going through the same thing."

They both reach the climax and felt like they were in heavenly bliss. Sarah snuggles into Knuckles' chest and sighs happily.

"That was the best experience of my life. I never thought it would be so amazing. Especially since it was with you, Knucklehead."

"I felt the same way, and hey!"

Sarah laughed at his reaction, but Knuckles started to tickle attack her sides and kiss her all over her stomach. She began to laugh crazily as she squirmed under his grip and swatted at his hands.

"K-Knuckles, stop it! It hurts when I laugh!", she yelled.

"I will, once you take back what you said."

"O-Ok! I take back calling you Knucklehead! Now please, stop it! I can't take much more!"

Knuckles stopped his attack on his girlfriend, and smiled innocently as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, stop smiling like that. It wasn't that funny.", she said, trying not to smile.

"It was to me, but why are you still smiling? You seem to think it was pretty funny."

Sarah turns away from him and starts to pout.

"Oh, don't be like that. You can't deny it. Say you thought it was funny, or I'll make you say it, and I won't stop or lighten up until you do."

She could feel the smirk on his face, and she felt his hands slip around her stomach and sides.

"You have five seconds until I torture you again, and I know you'll find that extremely funny. 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Okay! I have to admit it was pretty enjoyable. Plus, when you tease me like that, it's pretty cute."

"Ha, I knew it! I knew you thought it was funny."

"Oh, be quiet. If you want to keep kissing me, then no more surprise attacks, okay?"

"No promises, but I'll try not to surprise you like that anymore. Only when you're feeling low, I'll do whatever I can do make you smile again. And I mean whatever I can.", he said, wiggling his fingers and smiling deviously.

"Oh, you better not. My sides still hurt from that last one, and I can't take anymore laughing, tickle monster."

"Oh, so I'm a tickle monster? Well, if I'm a tickle monster, then you're my squirming, adorable, very ticklish victim that's laughter is like music to my ears."

"Oh, stop teasing me about that. It's still cute though, but you're so mean sometimes."

"And yet, you still love me."

Sarah yawned and her eyes began to droop from sleepiness.

"Oh, tired?"

"Well, it's been a long night; a wonderful, fun, romantic night. I'm glad you stopped by before the storm started."

"No problem. I'll always visit you when I know you're going to be alone and stuck in the house. Just remember, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Sarah smiled at what her boyfriend said to her and fell asleep on her bed. Knuckles gets dressed in his muscle shirt and boxers, and dresses Sarah in a t-shirt and pants from her closet. He pulls her to his chest and covers them with a blanket. He snuggles with her and kisses her forehead, thinking about the night they spent together and how they grew closer and fell in love with each other more.


End file.
